Kiss the Girl
by Tamara Akatsutsumi
Summary: "No te ha dicho nada aún pero algo te atrae... Sin saber porque te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya"


❤️Kiss the Girl❤️

La cosa era que la "noche perfecta" que habían preparado para Brick & Blossom estaba yendo de maravilla. Y eso que apenas habían comenzado. El trío de parejas se hallaba en su forma PPGZ & RRBZ.

- _Percusión_ -Boomer asomó su cabeza por un arbusto que se encontraba en ese lugar.

- _Cuerdas_ -Y Bubbles no se quedaba atrás, se montó en la espalda de Boomer y se asomó de igual manera, haciendo sonrojar a cierto rubio.

- _Viento_ -Butch se asomó por el otro lado del arbusto.

- _Letra_ -Buttercup imito la acción de Bubbles.

 _"Ella esta ahí sentada frente a ti"_

Habían ido a un parque. Era algo cliché pero cuando Brick le pidió a Blossom una cita definitivamente no tenía ni la menor idea de a donde llevarla.

El pelirrojo miraba a la pelirroja la cual estaba feliz sentada frente suyo comiendo un helado de fresa.

 _"No te ha dicho nada aún pero algo te atrae... Sin saber porque te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya"_

Cuando la pelirroja terminó de comer su helado, dejó un poco de este en su labio y el chico de orbes rojizos lo notó. Se acercó inconscientemente a ella con una servilleta para limpiarla y en cuanto vio la cara sonrojada de Blossom notó la poca cercanía que quedaba entre ellos.

 _"SI, la quieres, si la quieres mírala, mírala y ya veras no hay que preguntarle"_

Rosa vs Rojo. Los orbes de ambos se encontraron mientras un brillo especial aparecía en ellos.

- _No hay que decir, no hay nada que decir y ahora bésala -_ Boomer estaba emocionado por ver así de juntos a ambos líderes.

- _Canten conmigo -_ Bubbles tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, le agradaba bastante la idea de saber que a Blossom ahora _si_ le gustaba en definitiva alguien.

- _Shalalalalala ¿qué paso?, él no se atrevió y no la besará -_ Butch miró con aburrimiento a ambos pelirrojos que ya habían roto aquel pequeño momento entre ellos.

- _Shalalalalala que horror que lástima me da ya que la perderá -_ Buttercup soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

 _"El momento es, en este parque verde(?) pero no esperes mas, mañana no puedes, no a dicho nada, y no lo hará si no la besas ya"_

Empezaron a caminar mientras platicaban de las cosas que habían pasado los días anteriores. El pelirrojo miraba de vez en cuando la mano de la pelirroja mientras intentaba acercar la suya para hacer que ambas se rozaran casualmente. ¡Pero vamos! Hasta un idiota como Randy se daría cuenta de que ahora las acciones de Brick ya iban más allá de ser amistosas, inclusive la mismísima Momoko Akatsutsumi aka Blossom se había dado cuenta de eso desde hace ya unos días, y miren que la pelirroja suele ser muy despistada con estos temas.

- _Shalalalalala no hay porque temer no te va a comer ahora bésala -_ El rubio comenzaba a desesperarse.

- _Shalalalalala sin dudar no la evites más ahora bésala -_ La rubia quería gritar de emoción cuando vio un gran sonrojo en el rostro de ambos lideres después de que Brick por fin la tomara de la mano.

- _Shalalalala por favor escucha la canción ahora bésala -_ La pelinegra no quería perderse ni un detalle. Se alegraba de que por primera vez, un chico correspondiera los sentimientos de Blossom.

- _Shalalalala es mejor que te decidas ya ahora bésala -_ El pelinegro se sorprendió al ver como Brick se iba acercando poco a poco a ella.

- _Bésala -_ Boomer se paró de donde estaba exponiendo así el lugar de escondite de los demás.

- _Bésala -_ Bubbles imitó la acción de Boomer llamando la atención de ambos líderes.

- _Bésala -_ Buttercup imitó la acción de los rubios mientras que Blossom se preguntaba el que estaban haciendo ahí. Brick no perdió el tiempo y puso sus manos alrededor del rostro de ella haciendo que lo mirara.

-¡ _Bésalaaa! -_ Butch se paró de una manera muy brusca haciendo que los otros tres se sobresaltaran y haciendo que Brick uniera sus labios con los de Blossom.

Y ¿adivinen qué? La cita improvisada de Brick al final salió perfecta. Él y Blossom comenzaron una relación, porque como ya lo dije antes, él estaba demasiado embobado con aquella chiquilla de ojos raramente rosados. Y ella estaba locamente enamorada de aquel chiquillo de ojos raramente rojizos.

Fin.❤️

* * *

 _ **Una vez más llego con este songfic de Disney, espero les haya gustado uwu**_

 _ **¿Reviews o favs?**_


End file.
